The Misfortunate Mix-up
by SunshineStarDust
Summary: Octavius and Jedediah are fighting and Larry, caught in the middle, hasn't had a break from their bickering for three days. He's sick of it, and has a great idea to shut them up.


Larry had more than enough of this - this non stop arguing.

The miniatures, as a general rule, got along fairly well as Jedediah and Octavius' friendship grew after their initial dislike of each other. They were rarely seen apart in the night, and got into more trouble than Larry cared to look into. For the most part, Larry left them to their own devices, and things worked out.

However, it was nights like these, that his ears were assaulted with war cries and angry arguing from swarms of tiny figures that had just awakened, that Larry lost his patience.

They hadn't yet been able to invade each other dioramas, and Larry seized the moment to silence them early. He stormed to the exhibits, swiftly plucking up the tiny Roman General, followed by the cowboy.

"I've had enough of this arguing," he told them with an angry huff, and dropped Octavius in the wild west exhibit. In one fluid movement, he slammed the barrier closed. Ignoring the general's betrayed look, he did the same to Jedediah, despite the little man's shouts. "You two will stay in each other's exhibits until you can admit you were wrong about each other's leadership."

And with that said, he took off to check on the other exhibits.

* * *

Jedediah banged on the hard plastic angrily, intentionally disregarding Octavius doing the same thing. He shouted, demanding that Larry come back and free him, that he end this little prank on the miniatures. But minutes ticked past, and the night guard was no where to be seen. Gigantor was serious this time.

"Well darn it all," he muttered, turning around to face the large roman military that gazed at him with varying expression. He puffed out his chest, giving the best look of confidence he could manage in this situation. So Gigantor wanted to play with them like this?

He would show Gigantor AND Octavius who was superior, and neither of them would be able to doubt it tonight.

A huge grin split across the cowboy's face, and he brushed some hair out of his face as he looked at the large group before him.

"Looks like I'm in charge for the day then, boys, and I think we need to-."

* * *

"- make a few changes around here."

Octavius did not like this situation at all.

Him, surrounded by a bunch of dirty, unorganized cowboys and girls that probably hadn't showered in the gods knew how long... Looking particularly disgruntled, he was met by the blank looks of many.

He was a good leader. He knew he was, his people knew he was. So why was he being put through this - it wasn't the least bit fair. And after everything he had done?

"Pro di immortales..." Octavius muttered, stepping forward and shaking his head. If he was forced into this, he was going to take this opportunity to teach them and lead them in a was Jedediah never could - the right way. "First things first - those blasted guns, they have to-!"

* * *

"-Go, that's the way boys, that's the way you fire it!" Jedediah cheered as the Roman stood with the gun cocked. It was one of Octavius' best men, and he was staring at the gun with confusion, but more than a little interest.

"My liege, I do not believe this is very practical given our situation," Aetius said. Ignoring the fact that his guns, as a matter of fact, did not fire, Jedediah urged him on.

"Don't call me that. It's Jedediah. Now shoot!" Jedediah prompted, and it was followed quickly by a bang that, to anyone bigger than them, would have sounded like a soft click. To them, however, it echoed through the exhibit. Instead of scaring them, however, a few of the roman's crowded around with interest, breaking their strictly disciplined lineup, and Jedediah let out an excited yelp. "These are the weapons of the future, boys, you have no need for those bally old -!"

* * *

"- Pilums and gladius' are one of the most useful weapons a man can carry, and you would do well to carry them with pride," Octavius lectured, gazing over the cowboys with a strict look. They stood in straight lines and rows, as would be expected of any roman military. Most of them shifted uncomfortably. Octavius shot them a look and the ceased immediately.

He proceeded to take them through the movements, often bringing another man up to show the others. The watched in interest, many knowing how to use similar weapons, but finding themselves fascinated by the long forgotten art of Roman fighting.

Octavius was surprised how easily they followed his lead, listened to his words. He couldn't help but wonder why, but tried not to think on it too much and instead focused on training what he thought was a hopeless case.

And he was reminded of why exactly he thought that after repeatedly running them through training drills. With a light sheen of sweat coating most of their features, he frowned. "Where are your-,"

* * *

"Bathes?" Jedediah scowled, staring at the large pool of water. Aetius nodded, as a few of the men began to undress. "Public bathes?"

"Of course, my lei-, Jedediah," Aetius confirmed, having taken it upon himself to show the poor cowboy the ropes. Jedediah looked absolutely aghast at the idea of a public bath, and Aetius had to hold back a snicker. "It is alright though, the women bath in another area."

Jedediah turned positively red and he was urshed towards the open pool. He couldn't even spit out a no and before he knew it, he found himself sinking into the surprisingly warm water. Showering with many other naked men was far too intimate for him, and he wished to be anywhere but there. It was an experience he had no desire to repeat.

As he climbed out off the bath, he vehemently muttered, "That was-,"

* * *

"Ridiculous!" The roman general muttered. He shouldn't have really expected much more after discovering the only thing they really had close to a bath was a dip in the river when they passed one. They were adventurers, had no need for sound structures. Everything needed to be built on the go, for convenience. And able to be left behind but... "These structures are completely awful."

Honestly, all it would take was a few tweaks and not only would it be easier to set up, it would be more efficient for travel...

One of the cowboys looked positively offended, and Octavius shot him an apologetic look. Benjamin, it was, right? Perhaps he was responsible for the structures. "I apologize."

He nodded, but the look didn't leave his face.

Octavius sighed. "What works for one will not work for all - Rome is build on structure. It is the differences that make us who we are, yes?"

It was as he spoke that he realized how ridiculous his fight with Jedediah was. His words rang true, and it was not just to comfort the insulted Benjamin. He needed to listen to his own wisdom. He smiled. "You will always be welcome in Rome, I think. Our buildings are-,"

* * *

"Bang-up," Jedediah whistled lowly as Aetius guided him through the complex city. "Y'all did a bang-up job right here." Aetius shot him a concerned look, to which Jedediah returned with a crooked grin. "It means you did great," he reassured Aetius, who relaxed immediately and even smiled after a second thought. "This place isn't even all that bad after you get used to it. I see why Oct is so loyal to it!"

Aetius smirked before Jedediah caught himself, and when he realized what he had said. The cowboy's face flushed, and he avoided eye contact with the roman soldier as the man all but burst into laughter.

"You see," Aetius said after a period of silence in which he willed himself to calm down, "You and my liege, Octavius, are not so different at all."

Jedediah supposed he was right.

* * *

That night, Larry came to fix the dioramas before they settled for the day, and was mildly surprised to see that Octavius and Jedediah seemed to be enjoying themselves.

He had expected violence, if he was honest with himself. He suspected someone to be tied up so the miniatures didn't hear him talk (not naming names, here) but... they got along just fine.

Larry slid back the dividers and held his hands out. Grudgingly, Jedediah climbed into his hand to be returned to his exhibit. It was obvious that, despite having run with the roman's, it would be a long time before Jedediah dropped the grudge against him.

The night guard was surprised once more when dropping Jedediah in front of Octavius did not spark an instant fight. Instead, the two were quiet for a few long moments. Larry reached to pick up Octavius, but the man stopped him.

"Larry was right," Octavius finally said. "We are both great leaders, and I was wrong to have insulted you."

Jedediah scratched the back of his head before giving a nervous little laugh, clearly not wanting to admit he had been wrong. "'Spose you're right," he muttered, before holding out his hand. "Truce?"

Octavius seized his forearm with a bright smile.

"Truce."


End file.
